Talk:Gallian Empire/@comment-25722005-20150418105244
GIDF Command Room, Whitehall Plaza, Brougham Field Marshal Hamilton Whitehall, Grand Admiral George Seymour, Air Marshal Reginald Lockwood, Grand Admiral of the Air Jacques Bourseiller, and Imperial Commissioner Montgomery Bainbridge were sitting on their respective command chairs. They were called by Emperor William V, on urgent news that happened a few days ago. So there they were, monitoring the world in a very large LED screen, using data transmitted by their satellites. Until suddenly they see a hundred giant unknown flying ships appear. They watch as the unknown ships assumed a formation that somewhat looks like an emblem, although an unknown one. Then they see another fleet appear, with signatures confirming the new ships are from the UAC. They continued watching as the UAC fleet pulled back. After this, Bainbridge paused the display. William V: So, gentlemen, we are not finished yet. Sir Bainbridge is yet to explain this event, so Sir Bainbridge, if you may elaborate us on this situation. Bainbridge: As you can see, these unknown ships suddenly appeared, and the UAC fleet warped near them. If you have kept your eyes on the display, the UAC fleet pulled back. From satellite imagery of the area at that time, these ships were wedge-shaped, and quite gigantic too. Whitehall: So what does this have to do with us? As far as we know, these ships are some kind of prototype. Bainbridge: Yes, Sir Whitehall, but on that same day, we received a transmission from UAC, ordering to prepare for an attack. I presume this was also sent to the other SSA members. William V: Sir, are you saying that this unknown fleet might be our enemy? Bainbridge: Yes, your majesty. And in our state, we are defenseless against this new threat. William V: From what I remember, we have a rumor of a top secret military base below the mountains. About 15 km deep, am I right? Whitehall: No offense, your majesty, but that military base is classified level V, in which it is only known to the top hierarchy. But, yes, your majesty, we do have an underground base deep in the mountains. There are several of these scattered on the mountains. William V: Yes, sir, my apologies for having to reveal it. But anyway, Sir Bainbridge will express my opinions on this matter. Bainbridge: His Majesty wishes that these military bases to be expanded. He wishes for them to be expanded greatly, for they must accommodate the highest officials and our top-notch scientists, along with space for residences in the upper areas. All top-ranking officers: Your majesty, we agree to this. Any further orders? William V: I want production of all factories to be increased, for I have a feeling that a war is coming. Bourseiller, increase production of our aerospace ships. We would need these ships. Whitehall, try to conscript more troops. Make sure they are as highly trained as you can make them. Seymour, build naval stations underground, we might need to shelter our naval ships if all goes to hell. Lockwood, I want those plane prototypes finished immediately. I want those orders done as fast as possible. Am I clear, gentlemen? All top-ranking officers: Yes, your majesty. William V: Dismissed. May God be with you.